Powrót profesora
by Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach
Summary: Harry Potter zaginął. Tymczasem do Hogwartu powraca dawny profesor eliksirów i opiekun Slytherinu - Henry Peverell. Co z tego wyniknie?
1. Prolog

**Tytuł: Powrót profesora Henry'ego Peverella**

**Autor: Ta O Zbyt Wielu Nickach**

**Pary: SS/HP, RB/NL, RL/SB, PW/DM i inne**

**Oczywiście bohaterowie nie są moi, lecz należą do J.K. Rowling. Ja ich jedynie wypożyczam, aby niecnie wykorzystać.**

* * *

**Prolog**

Severus Snape miał tego dnia wyjątkowo dobry humor. Na szczęście od miesiąca trwały wakacje, toteż żaden z uczniów nie zobaczył uśmiechniętego mistrza eliksirów, ponieważ mogłoby to źle wpłynąć na zdrowie psychiczne takiego młodego człowieka.

Wracając do Severusa. Dlaczego był taki szczęśliwy? Otóż właśnie otrzymał list z informacją o przyjeździe swojego dawnego nauczyciela eliksirów i opiekuna Slytherinu – profesora Henry'ego Peverella.

Obecny Postrach Hogwartu wspominał z rozrzewnieniem czasy, gdy jako przerażony jedenastolatek przybył po raz pierwszy do Hogwartu – miejsca, które po tylu latach nazywał domem. Już w pociągu napadła na niego grupka chłopców, którzy później nazwali się Huncwotami. Potem jego przyjaciółka Lily Evans wsiadła do łodzi z innymi dziewczętami, a jemu zostało jedyne wolne miejsce pomiędzy Blackiem, a Potterem. Obaj stwierdzili, że nie mogą siedzieć obok brudnego Smarkerusa, dlatego wsadzili mu głowę do lodowatej wody, aby, jak później się tłumaczyli, zmyć mu tłuszcz z włosów.

Następnie razem z wicedyrektorką McGonagall weszli do Wielkiej Sali. Pierwszoroczni spojrzeli oczarowani na rozgwieżdżone sklepienie. Mogłoby być to całkiem przyjemne wspomnienie, ale nauczycielka, która okazała się również opiekunką Gryffindoru już na początku pokazała co sądzi o młodych ślizgonach. Jak wiadomo do tego właśnie domu został przydzielony Severus. Na początku nie wiedział gdzie usiąść, ale nagle spostrzegł, że prefekt Slytherinu – Lucjusz Malfoy wskazuje mu ręką, aby usiadł obok niego. Po zakończeniu ceremonii przydziału i przemowie dyrektora młody Snape poczuł czyjś wzrok na sobie. Odwrócił się i utonął w najbardziej zielonych oczach na świecie. Trochę podobnych do oczu Lily, ale ciemniejszych i o wiele bardziej tajemniczych. Ich właściciel miał długie do ramion, ciemne proste włosy i patrzył na nowego ślizgona dziwnym wzrokiem.

- Kim jest ten człowiek, który siedzi obok dyrektora? – zapytał Malfoya.

- Och. To profesor Peverell. Opiekun naszego domu i nauczyciel eliksirów. Jest bardzo surowy, ciągle zabiera punkty i daje szlabany, ale broni nas ślizgonów przed resztą szkoły. Severus spojrzał jeszcze raz w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, ale mężczyzna z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy patrzył teraz na stół gryfonów.

* * *

Severus widząc, że dochodzi już do gabinetu dyrektora przerwał rozmyślania. Parę minut później razem ze swoim przełożonym, za pośrednictwem sieci Fiuu, udał się do siedziby Zakonu Feniksa na Grimmauld Place.

Wszyscy byli już na miejscu. Nie zaskoczył go widok wszystkich Weaslayów, Greanger i Longbottoma, ponieważ parę dni wcześniej poinformował Dambeldore'a, że na ich domy planowane są ataki. Zdziwiło go jednak to, że żadne z nich nie wykazywało żadnego zaniepokojenia. Wręcz przeciwnie. Panna Wiem - To - Wszystko migdaliła się na kanapie ze swoim przygłupim chłopakiem, jedyna córka Weaslayów razem z bliźniakami rozmawiała o Quidditchu, a Longbottom tylko czytał książkę uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Z rozważań wyrwał go głos dyrektora.

- Jak wszyscy wiecie, jutro są siedemnaste urodziny Harry'ego Pottera. Tego dnia przestaną też działać bariery na Privet Drive, które do tej pory chroniły go przed Lordem Voldemortem. – Większość osób znajdujących się pomieszczeniu wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk imienia Czarnego Pana. - Dlatego też Harry zatrzyma się tutaj się tu do końca wakacji – dodał.

Zarówno Black, Lupin, Weaslayowie i Greanger uśmiechnęli się szeroko. Longbottom dalej czytał książkę.

- Mam też drugą wiadomość – powiedział Dumbledore. - Do Hogwartu powraca profesor Peverell.

W pomieszczeniu w jednej sekundzie ucichły wszelkie rozmowy.

- Peverell?! -wykrzyknął w końcu wzburzony Syriusz. – Chcesz zatrudnić kolejnego śmierciożercę!?

- Syriuszu, uspokój się – powiedział łagodnie Albus. – Profesor Peverell nigdy nie był śmierciożercą.

- Może i nie był śmierciożercą, ale z pewnością to najgorszy nauczyciel na świecie – odrzekł z pewnością w głosie Black.

Młodsze pokolenie z powątpiewaniem popatrzyło na Snape'a.

- Gorszy nawet od Smarkerusa – dodał cicho w stronę młodzieży.

Po chwili w pokoju znów rozbrzmiały rozmowy. Okazało się, ze bliźniacy postanowili wrócić do Hogwartu, aby zakończyć naukę. Severus jęknął. Znowu będzie musiał ratować swoich ślizgonów, których na cele obrały sobie te dwa ognistowłose diabły. Osobiście uważał, że chłopcy byli zdolni, ale zamiast wykorzystywać swoje talenty w pożytecznych celach woleli przygotowywać upokarzające dowcipy. Tak samo jak Huncwoci.

Spotkanie trwało jeszcze około godziny i Snape z ulgą powitał jego zakończenie. W końcu jutro czeka na niego ważny dzień.

* * *

Następnego dnia Severus siedząc w pokoju nauczycielskim czytał najnowszy numer _Proroka _i popijał kawę. Wbrew powszechnej opinii nie była ona czarna jak jego szaty i gorzka jak jego słowa, ale hojnie okraszona cukrem i słodką śmietanką. Z delikatnym uśmiechem wspominał jak profesor Henry z niesmakiem przyglądał się młodemu Snape'owi, gdy ten przygotowywał sobie tenże słodki specyfik, kiedy przebywał w komnatach swojego nauczyciela.

I właśnie widok uśmiechniętego, pogrążonego w marzeniach Mistrza Eliksirów zastała profesor McGonagall, kiedy wbiegła do pokoju nauczycielskiego, aby powiadomić młodszego kolegę o bardzo poważnym problemie. Lecz obraz jaki ujrzała sprawił, że nie mogła wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Czasami widziała uśmiechającego się Snape'a. Ale od czasów, kiedy przestał być jej uczniem nie widziała go odzianego w nic innego poza jego nieśmiertelnymi czarnymi szatami. Teraz mężczyzna miał na sobie ciemne spodnie z nogawkami wpuszczonymi w buty ze smoczej skóry oraz zieloną bluzkę i skórzaną kurtkę. Także jego włosy, co praktycznie nie zdarzało się od piątego roku Severusa, nie były wyprostowane, ale naturalnie układały się w miękkie fale na jego karku. Uniósł wzrok.

- Tak Minerwo?

Kobieta w końcu się otrząsnęła i powiedziała przejętym głosem:

- Harry Potter zniknął.

* * *

A w następnym rozdziale zobaczymy sarkastycznego profesora, uroczego ślizgona i zszokowanych gryfonów.


	2. Rozdział 1

Dziękuję bardzo za wszystkie komentarze :-) Wiem, że rozdział jest dość krótki, ale nie chciałam go sztucznie rozciągać. Myślę, że następne części będą dłuższe.

* * *

**Rozdział pierwszy, w którym gryfoni się dziwią, a ślizgoni uśmiechają się po ślizgońsku. **

Severus już od godziny przebywał w salonie na Grimmauld Place, gdzie właśnie odbywało się nadzwyczajne zebranie Zakonu Feniksa. W końcu zaginął Chłopiec - Który – Przeżył! Obserwował jak wszyscy biegają w tę i we w tę, przekrzykując się i obwiniając nawzajem. Dobrze, że dyrektor nałożył na dzieciaka zaklęcie monitorujące i dzięki temu wiedzieli, że Potter nie jest martwy i na ten moment jego życiu nie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo. Inaczej dopiero by wszyscy panikowali! On sam z trudem powstrzymywał uśmiech, który cisnął mu się na usta. Mimo, że był pewien, że sytuacja w końcu się wyjaśni, nie miał zamiaru być do tego czasu postrzegany jako ten, który cieszył się ze zniknięcia Złotego Chłopca. Oprócz niego w pomieszczeniu była jeszcze jedna spokojna osoba.

Neville Longbottom. Ten chłopak, a właściwie już młody mężczyzna był dla niego zagadką. Pamiętał nastoletniego czarodzieja jako jedenastoletniego przerażonego pierwszaka, który na sam jego widok reagował wręcz paniką. Jednak z biegiem lat dzieciak stawał się coraz bardziej opanowany i mniej fajtłapowaty. Severus odnosił jednakże wrażenie, że ta metamorfoza była zauważalna jedynie przez niego. Reszta nauczycieli i uczniów wciąż naśmiewała się z naiwnej nieporadności, lekceważąc chłopaka i mówiąc w jego obecności o wszystkim, nie dostrzegając przebiegłych uśmieszków i bystrego spojrzenia gryfona.

Jakby wyczuwając wzrok Snape'a, Longbottom spojrzał na niego, uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo, a następnie mrugnął okiem, po czym znowu utkwił nos w swojej książce. Naprawdę dziwny chłopak.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go wrzask Blacka.

- To na pewno wina Smarkerusa!

Snape podniósł się z fotela.

- Wiem, że nigdy nie grzeszyłeś inteligencją Black, ale… - nie dokończył, ponieważ ręce Syriusza zacisnęły się na jego kurtce.

- Tak! To na pewno twoja sprawka! Bo dlaczego się tak wystroiłeś? Macie dzisiaj jakąś śmierciożerczą imprezę, co?

- Syriuszu – zaczął Albus. – Ufam Severusowi tak jak sobie samemu… - przerwał widząc zielonooką postać w drzwiach.

- Panie Black! Co na Salazara robi pan panu Snape'owi?!

I w tej właśnie chwili kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się jednocześnie.

Syriusz odskoczył od Snape'a jakby ktoś uderzył go klątwą piekącą. Severus poderwał się i pobiegł do nowo przybyłego z okrzykiem: _Profesor Henry! _Na widok młodego mistrza eliksirów rzucającemu się w ramiona starszemu ekspertowi w tej dziedzinie Molly, która właśnie przynosiła herbatę, upuściła z wrażenia tacę. Dumbledore zakrztusił się cytrynowym dropsem. Minerwa próbowała mu pomóc uderzając go mocno w plecy. Zapanował ogólny harmider. Tylko Neville ukryty za swoją książką chichotał z całej tej absurdalnej sytuacji.

W końcu, gdy sytuacja trochę się opanowała, a życiu dyrektora przestało zagrażać niebezpieczeństwo profesor Peverell usiadł na kanapie, uśmiechnął się kpiącą i zapytał:

- Czy ktoś do Slytherina może mi wyjaśnić co tu się dzieje?

- Harry Potter zaginął – odpowiedział Severus, sadowiąc się na jego kolanach. Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, aż w końcu starszy mężczyzna przyciągnął do siebie młodszego nauczyciela i pocałował go namiętnie.

Kiedy w końcu oderwali się od siebie, aby zaczerpnąć trochę powietrza, Henry popatrzył na ich _widownie_ i uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie. Członkowie Zakonu patrzyli na parę w szoku. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że Severus Snape z zarumienionymi policzkami, błyszczącymi oczami, siedząc na kolanach większego mężczyzny może wyglądać tak nieprzyzwoicie uroczo.

Po chwili do pomieszczenia powróciła pani Weaslay z nową tacą. Zaraz potem wznowiono naradę dotyczącą poszukiwań Pottera. Wszyscy byli tym tak przejęci, że nawet nie zwracali uwagi na dwóch uśmiechających się ironicznie ślizgonów.

* * *

**A w następnym rozdziale… **

…i tu mam do Was ogromną prośbę. Mam dwa pomysły na to, co może zdarzyć się w dalszej części opowiadania. Czy Dumbledore ma być złym manipulantem, czy też miłym starszym panem, który walczy o większe dobro? A Weasleyowie i Hermiona prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi Harry'ego, czy też oszustami udającymi przyjaźń z nim dla własnej korzyści? Liczę na podpowiedzi w komentarzach ;-)


End file.
